


Your Unexpected Journey

by The_Story_Teller



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Middle Earth, Modern Character in Middle Earth, Reader loves the company, Readers Adventure, Self-Discovery, Story about the readers self discovery, The company loves reader, thorin oakenshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Story_Teller/pseuds/The_Story_Teller
Summary: What happens when you stumble into a fantasy world unlike anything you have ever seen before?In this story reader aka yourself has no idea what takes place in the hobbit, just to make things more interesting.I hope you enjoy.-A story of self-discovery, friendship and of righting wrongs.-If you like the story please subscribe to get a notification when I make a new post-thank you





	1. The Beginnings Of An Adventure

Spotting an empty seat, you go and sit down on the seat furthest away from the window, reaching into your sling bag which was placed at your side you pull out your earbuds, plugging them in and looking to your screen to find a playlist to help calm your nerves. Hoping on a train should be an easy thing, simply deciding a destination and purchasing a ticket before getting on the right train. Well in your eyes it’s not so easy, you wouldn’t say your antisocial or don’t like to talk to others, but you just find it difficult to be around other people as expressing yourself is…not the easiest thing for you to do. Words are powerful and your just not very good with them, so you find yourself on your own. Instead of being in the company of people, you find yourself most of the time traveling, your mind wandering off into your own little world, that’s where the nerves kick in. Fantasy worlds often hold comfort, a way of escaping and forgetting you exist in that moment. When placed in a setting where you need to engage with another person, you’d get tongue tied even at the simplest question. When your screen grew darker you glance up to see the ticket conductor, fingers near her ears, signalling for you to take your earbuds out. Doing so you went to get your ticket placed in the slot of your phone case, practical as you are you have a wallet phone case which keeps most of your valuables to hand. The women smile, checks your ticket then punches it and hands you it back before making her way up the Ille to the next person. Considering your destination was still a fare way away you put back in your earbuds but not before looking up, the section of the train you had boarded was quite barren, only one man on the opposite end with his back facing towards you was seated.  
-  
The train came to a stop, getting up you headed for the door, pushing the button to open it now that the train was stationary and stepped onto the platform, swivelling your bag to rest on your hip, pulling your earbuds out and tucking them away in your bag. Your goal for the day was to get to your happy place which was the open gardens located on the outskirts of the city, you saw people walking past you, some at a brisker pace than others, all set for the day that was ahead of them. Heading towards the exit and on your way to the gardens, over time you had built up a friendly relationship with the staff which aided the calm in which you felt whilst there.  
-  
Pushing the glass door of the gardens open you wander inside, due to it being a Monday and past 10 o’clock not many others where around save for two elderly gentlemen happily chatting to one another near the entrance on one of the benches. Bruno, one of the staff you regularly see nodded to you and smiled before disappearing into the gardens, going about what he needed to do. You strolled through the rows of trees that lined the paths, the gardens were split into different sections all in domed shapes made entirely from glass, the main area where you first walk in has scattered wild flowers growing and benches to sit on, the right area held tropical plants that grew in hotter and more rugged climates, straight on would take you to the dome with the opened roof where birds would fly in a sit in amongst the leaves in the tress but the section you found yourself drifting to the most when you came hear was on the left. You followed the path past the gentlemen both to engrossed in their conversation to notice you to the split which sectioned off into the three different domes. You took the left path, looking on you saw how the light cascaded through the gaps in the leaves, the shadows on the ground dancing because of the branches above which were slightly swaying from the breeze coming in from the open panels in the domes sides. Pulling out a one-pound coin from the back pocket of your jeans you put it into the coin barrier and walked in, the metal arms rotating as you moved through it.  
-  
In your mind this was paradise. Lushes green grass covers the entire floor, dandelions and daisies too. On the far side of the dome willow trees were scattered, ivy wrapped around some of their trucks, a waterfall was on the left side slightly hidden due to the large stones that framed it, moss growing over the tops of them where the water splashes onto them occasionally. Taking your shoes/ and socks of and popping them into your bag you felt the warm grass tickling the bottom of your feet, you went over to one of the willow trees on the other side and sat under it, this was your usual spot. It was just in range, so you could hear the soft trickling of the water from the waterfall. Letting your bag slide off from your shoulder you leaned back, felling the bark of the willow tree, your head lolling to the side, you tried to focus on the sound of the water but the warmth of the room and the calmness you felt from your familiar surroundings started to lull you into a sleepy state, eyelids falling shut you drifted off.


	2. This Doesn't Seem Right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakey- Wakey Rise and shine

Waking to the sound of birds chirping you stretched with a smile on your face, back cracking ever so slightly. You wiggled your toes finding the long grass now cold beneath you. Looking around the room you were surprised to see the room now dark, however thinking nothing off it you went about putting your shoes on again, this had happened a few times but normally one of the staff, most likely Bruno, would come wake you up. Picking up your bag and slinging it over your shoulder once more you started to walk towards the area where the coin barrier would be but instead you found a wooden gate, eyebrow raising you unlatched it and took a step through it only to be met with a sight that wasn’t the main area of the gardens, instead before you was stone cobbled steps leading up towards a round green door, looking behind you in the hopes of finding something familiar to look at you were more than alarmed when you saw nothing but rolling hills and in the distance warm yellow lights which lit up their surroundings were placed in what you assumed were gardens. Your head turned back to the steps, since you were closest to this door you figured you could do ask for help, the closer you got to it the smaller it seemed to be, by the time you had gotten to it, you’d have to duck your head slightly as to no bump your head if you were allowed in. Ducking slight, you nocked on the door, however there was no answer. You could hear voices and upbeat music coming from inside, you spotted a small, very small, window on the doors left just above a flower bush, ducking down slightly you investigated it when a wizz of something went past your face, seemly towards somebody standing near the door, while you were stood at the window you could hear what the voices were saying, well more like singing in this case:

“C-C-Can you not do that? You'll blunt them!  
Oooh, you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives...  
Blunt the knives, bend the forks”

“Smash the bottles and burn the corks  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!”

“Cut the cloth, tread on the fat  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
Splash the wine on every door!”

Your head snapped to the direction of the gate when you heard the latch open, strolling through the gates was a man? A man who was short yet sturdy, clocked with a fur lined coat underneath it. He had long dark wavy locks that when he came further up the stairs and towards the lighter area near the door, you could see a strand of silver tangled into them that fell to one side of his face. His expression morphed from neutral to one of curiosity when he found you standing near the window.

“May I ask what you’re doing here miss?” he spoke in a deep silk like voice, straightening up you tried to seem more put together because to him you must have looked like you were snooping around, for all you knew he could live here and he could have caught you peeping into his window.

“Well I’m lost you know... not really sure where I am” You tried to put some confidence into your voice but compared to his voice yours was completely dwarfed. He looked down to the bottom of the door and then back up to you.

“That makes two of us then” his voice seemed to lift then, seemingly finding it funny how both of you weren’t sure how you got there. Inside you could still here the joyous music and voices:

“Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
When you're finished if they are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates! “

Instead of waiting for a reply he simply knocked on the door, this time which much greater power that you had when you tried. The man looked back to you and motioned you with a dip of his head to move to the side of him. Not wanting to get to close you stood to the side of him but about a step behind him, you could now hear perfectly clear what the people on the other side were saying.

“He is here”


	3. Hobbits and Drawfs and Wizards Oh My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well your definitely not in Kansas anymore.  
> -  
> As you can tell by the title of the chapter, this part of the story gives me the vibe of Dorothy waking up in the Land of Oz. Except your not her and your not in Oz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm writing I'm noticing that I put rather English Phrases in my writing which I'm trying to not do to make the story flow better, because some people might not understand them.
> 
> Again all mistakes are my own
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read this and thank you for your support. Till next time *bye-bye*

The door swung open with great haste, obviously they were expecting the man in front of you.

You could see that the man in front of you wore a small smile, warm light enveloped the both of you, “Gandalf” one side of his mouth quirked upwards at the hunched man on the other side of the door, the man in front started to make his way instead, hands finding the clasp securing his clock around his should and undoing it.

“I though you said this place would be easy to find, I lost my way twice… I wouldn’t have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door” he turned back to you, grinning all the while. 

“Well, that and the odd one standing outside the widow, seems I’m not the only one who had trouble.” Turning his head back to address the man, Gandalf, as he had said. You had followed his movements inside but having to dip your head slightly to get under the frame of the door, you were hoping to gather your bearings and figure out just where on earth you were, you wouldn’t be able to do that outside plus it was starting to get a bit chilly. Gandalf turned to look at you, eyebrow quirking ever so slightly, a pipe resting in hand.

A flustered voice sounded just from behind Gandalf “There’s no mark on that door it was, it was painted a week ago” as the voice moved closer you saw a man? who was shorter than the one you had encountered outside. Gandalf moved to close the door behind you, addressing the quite flustered speaker in a teasing but calm tone. “There is a mark I put it there myself” you noted how Gandalf looked very pleased with himself, “Bilbo Baggins id like to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield” So, the shortest man was called Bilbo and the man you had been talking to outside was called Thorin? So, there’s Gandalf and Bilbo and Thorin, making a mental note just to save the awkward experience of having them reintroduce themselves when you decided to talk to them.

You spotted people further down in the hallway, most of them smiling at Thorin, you made eye contact with one of them and he looked over at you rather gruffly, forearms folded over his chest, another with brown hair nudged the one next to him he had golden hair, both smiling over to you. You were about to ask where you were when Thorin started speaking, in your opinion it sounded like he was trying to get a rise out of Bilbo “So this is the hobbit?” Hobbit, that’s a new one you thought. Thorin began to move around to the other side of Bilbo “Tell me Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting?” Bilbo looked rather confused at the question, and at this point in the conversation so were you. “Pardon me” Bilbo sound so unsure of himself whilst Thorin kept on circling him” Axe or sword what’s your weapon of choice?” Bilbo seemed to have finally noticed your presence in the room because as he followed Thorin’s movements his eyes came to rest on you. You offered a small smile and a quick wave of the hand before he turned back to address Thorin, Bilbo replied” Well I do have some skills at conkers if you must know” his head moving from side to side proudly, he looked up to where Thorin was now stationary and straighten his back, head heled high “ But I fail to see to why that’s relevant ” the sentence faltered as the last word came out as a mutter. Thorin went to address the people standing behind him “Thought as much he looks more like a grocer than a burglar” that seemed to get a chuckle out of everyone behind him. Thorin and those who stood behind him moved into the area left of the door, you saw Bilbo's face scrunch up and his shoulders drop creating a hunch in his back, obviously he felt insulted. Gandalf leant on the doorframe, head resting on one of his arms. He looked relived to say the least. You stood in the spot you had been in since you walked in, Bilbo, turned to face you, hand out motioning you to follow the others.

“Well the more the merrier I suppose; can I ask who you I’ve had many visitors tonight and I’m not sure exactly who any of them are.” The flustered voice was coming out again, the poor hobbit looked like he had been through a lot tonight. You went in for a handshake, your arm moving from your side “Sorry for not introducing myself sooner, my names (f/n), (f/n) (l/n) I don’t suppose you could tell me where I am, I’m not entirely sure” you tried to keep a neutral expression, but you feared your uneasiness was beginning to show. Bilbo returned the handshake and dropped it before speaking:

“Well (f/n) you’re in ‘Bag End’ dear” your question sparking a curious look on Bilbo's face, “I take it you’re not here with the dwarves then?” Okay so there’s Hobbits and Dwarves around, what next wizards? You laughed internally. “No” you nervously laughed, this time out loud. At this Gandalf’s head perked upwards, his head almost hitting the ceiling “Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Gandalf, Gandalf the grey, I’m a wizard. You arrived much earlier than I thought, I wasn’t expecting you to be hear until tomorrow morning” Gandalf said with a grin. “What do you mean you were expecting me? “you replied timidly, so Gandalf knew why you were hear then. “Any questions you have can wait until after the meeting” turning he walked in the direction the group of dwarfs had gone, while you stood there, a sour expression on your face from the dismissal, Bilbo went to follow Gandalf but stopped when he heard you call to him. “Would you like me to take my shoes off?” noticing he had no shoes on himself and it only being polite to ask, speaking of feet he had rather big and hairy ones, unusual. At your question Bilbo smiled” Thank you for asking but no keep them on, those lot have trod more muck into my carpets and I wouldn’t want your feet to get dirty because of it”

You followed Bilbo to a dining room area, all the dwarves were seated around a table. Thorin was seated near the doorway, a hot bowl of soup placed in front of him alongside a few buttered bread rolls. You saw there was an empty seat positioned in the corner of the room next to him and went to sit down, quite a tight squeeze because your legs were past your mid waist when sat down, the dwarf with the funny shaped hat who was next to Thorin turned to you a beaming smile and a tip of said hat “Bofur, at your service miss” quietly laughing to yourself, smiling along and replying “(f/n) at yours”. Both of your heads turned when a dwarf with white hair and a matching white beard began to speak:

“What of the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?” his voice sounding weary, as if nervous to ask the question.

Thorin having finished a spoonful of soup looked fondly over toward the dwarf “Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms.

The man who you had made eye contact with earlier spoke up, his voice a lot softer than you had expected it to be” And what did the Dwarves of the iron hills say” his accent became slightly thicker “Is Dain with us”, his eyes held a light of hope in them, but his facial expression betrayed what he was thinking.

Thorin’s shoulders slumped slightly, eyes cast downwards then back up to the dwarfs in front of his, “They will not come”.


	4. Were Off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than previous ones and it includes:  
> You getting closer to certain members of the group and setting off on the journey to Erebor.  
> -  
> Readers sarcastic nature makes an appearance when she gets questioned.  
> -  
> Thorin and the reader share a special moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will endeavour to update this story at least once a day, since I most write on a night time that is when I will upload the next chapter. 
> 
> Id like to say thank you for leaving Kudos and comments on previous chapters, it really means a lot to me that you are enjoying this story. Enjoy.

It was a rather sombre night in the Baggins abode, songs filled with stories of a homeland lost and lives taken without need. You had taken refuge in front of the open fire, the warmth comforting you. Recalling the events of the day made your head hurt more than anything you had experienced before. It just distance make sense but now that you’re here you’d have to learn to adapt to this world. Gandalf’s ear will be hurting in the morning because of all the questions you were going to ask. Looking around the room, most of the company had fallen asleep propped up either near the furniture or sat on it. All except Dwalin who managed to fall asleep stood up with his back against a wall, Thorin was nowhere to be seen.

(FLASHBACK TO EARLIER IN THE EVENING)  
The entirety of the company had introduced themselves after Bilbo had fainted from the news that they wanted to hire him for the purpose of being their burglar and the news that he could in fact encounter a dragon residing in the halls of Erebor, his head made such a loud bang when it hit the floor that you visibly cringed which brought the entire company’s attention to you. To which they bombarded you with questions such as who you were, why you were in bag end and more importantly why you arrived at the exact time as Thorin did. At that question the corners of Thorin’s lips rose once more like you had seen outside of Bilbo's home, you were about to answer when Gandalf stepped in, he seemed to be fond of doing that:

“Let me introduce (f/n) (l/n), (f/n) is here to accompany us on the journey to reclaim your homeland” A grin was evident in his voice, this however earned shouts of protest from the company such as “not another one, you can expect us to look after her as well as Mr Boggins” You looked down the table and saw the comment was from one of the dwarves with long brown hair who you saw earlier in the hallway who jabbed the dwarf next to him, noticing how you looked at him like he had grown a second head he quickly added “nothing personal” “yeah because why would I take that personal” you responded with a forced grin. The dwarf with golden hair beside him beside him chuckled at that “for all we know Kili, she could be a better fighter than you, not like that’s had though” Everyone in the company laughed at that “Shut up Fili” Kili, shuffled downwards into his seat, from where you were it looked like he was sulking, pouting all the while.  
“You can’t expect a woman to come with us, its not right” this came from the dwarf called Dori, he looked scandalised at the thought of you coming along with the company. Under your breath you muttered “Yeah cause there’s only room for one woman here and that positions already been filled by you” you had said this so quietly you didn’t expect anyone to hear it, but you noticed how Bofur, who you were sat next to, shoulders were shaking and how his face had scrunched up from trying not to laugh, this gained the attention of Nori who was sat next to him “what you laughin at” “Nothing just the lass, she’s funny is all “ he turned to face you grinning.

“lass would you even want to come with us, it would be a long time on the road and you know the dangers that could be out there” Balin said, his voice gentle.” Of course, I don’t really have any were else to go at the moment so...” at this Balin looked disgruntled “what do mean you don’t have anywhere else to go?” as you were about to reply Gandalf once again stepped in “It doesn’t matter, what matters is that she’s here and that she is more than willing to go with us” he said nodding in your direction “ isn’t that right (f/n)” he winked at you hoping you’d play along “ of course”

At this Thorin who sat silent at the head of the table spoke up” Balin draw (f/n) up a contract”

“It won’t be ready until tomorrow morning” Balin said turning to you smiling kindly.

“All costs for the journey will be covered by me, as well as any funeral arrangements but I’m hoping that won’t be happening any time soon” “same Gandalf” you laughed nervously.

“(f/n) you do realise that would mean your share of the treasure would go to Gandalf instead of you, is that okay?” “Yeah, I don’t need any of it anyway. The experience will be fun anyways so I’m excited “

(BACK TO WHERE YOU WERE SAT IN FRONT OF THE FIRE)

You turned back to the fire, recalling the song the dwarves had been singing earlier you closed your eyes picturing the scenes they were describing:

“Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away, ere break of day  
To find our long-forgotten gold”

Halls of carven stone flashed before your eyes, stretching deep into the mountain, veins of gold running through the walls like rivers. The light from exposed openings highlighting the rich colours that decorated the vast halls.

“The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread;  
The trees like torches blazed with light”

Pine trees that lined the outskirts of the mountain set ablaze with dragon fire, the hot dry air creating false wind, it carrying screams and cries into the distance. 

You sensed somebody now siting beside you, turning to open your eyes you were surprised to find Thorin sat there a piping hot cup of tea in each hand. “Here, I noticed you couldn’t sleep” He said passing you a cup, you thanked him grabbing the cup with both hands bringing it to your lips feeling warm liquid run into your mouth. “it’s not that I can’t sleep, I just want to wake for the sunrise, it’s just something I love to do” this was true, went you were back home you were quite a night owl, preferring to be up all-night reading outside and waiting for the sun to come up, the first rays of sunlight always were the most beautiful. “What about you? you’re up rather late yourself, you’ve got a long day ahead of you tomorrow”

“That’s true, my minds keeping me awake “He said gazing into the fire, you saw that his face was tense. You turned to window and saw the sun was just about rise “How about we go outside, get some fresh air” you offered standing up offering a hand out to Thorin, Thorin looked look towards your hand but instead stood up by himself so you returned your hand back to your side “That’s would be lovely” He was already walking out the door, so you followed him. Both of you walked down to the bench outside in front of Bilbo's house settling down next to each other. The first rays of light peaked up from behind the tree line, the dark colours of the sky now were being filled with vibrant blues, reds and golden yellow. This had to have been the most beautiful sun rise you had seen yet. What you had realised was that Thorin wasn’t paying attention to the sunrise, his focus was directed towards you, more specifically your face. The suns glow made you appear as if you were glowing yourself, the colours of the sky reflected in your (e/c) eyes giving them a soft glow, to Thorin you looked other worldly, which you were but he didn’t know that.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” you asked, captivated by the sunrise, “Yes, it is” Thorin said not breaking his gaze from your face.

Balin appeared from inside Bilbo's home, quill and parchment in hand,” Lady (f/n) I’ve finished your contract, if you’d sign here and all we have to do is get Thorin’s... oh, there you are Thorin” Balin looked taken back seeing Thorin sat with you outside. Taking the both items in hand you signed your name on the line, making sure to initial here and there where it was required, then passing it over to Thorin so he could sign it. Thorin signed it and then passed it back to Balin, he then placed it in his coat pocket:  
“I’d like to say officially welcome you lady (f/n) to the company of Thorin Oakenshield”  
Thorin stood up from beside you” Its about time to leave. (f/n) you should gather your belongings, Balin is everyone ready?” “Yes, there just tiding there mess up, we really pulled a number on master Baggins home” Thorin chuckled “That they did”  
-  
You and the company minus Bilbo had set out on your journey, you were at the back of the company near Fili and Kili. You heard them chatting about Bilbo “I bet you any more Master Baggins will turn up any second” you heard Fili say “I’ll wager you he won’t” well Kili sounded confident “How does 10 bronze coins sound” “make it 15 and you’ve got a deal” with that they sook hands. Nori seemed to over hear the conversation “I’ll wager he won’t turn up” others raised there 15 bronze coins in small brown pouches, even Gandalf participated. 

About ten minutes later there was a faint noise coming from behind you that grew louder the closer it came, Thorin must have heard it from in front and ordered everyone to stop. From in the distance you could see Bilbo running towards the company:

“wait, WAIT” Bilbo halted when he reached Balin’s horse, he was huffing away after a long run “I signed it” he said with a grin. Balin checked over the document “Well Master Baggins welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield” Thorin turned back to set off again “Give him a pony” Bilbo didn’t last long in arguing with Thorin as he was hauled onto a pony by Fili and Kili.


	5. Bedding Down For The NIght

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light hearted chapter, where yourself and the company get a little bit closer. Including:
> 
> A dirty comment from Bofur
> 
> Almost blinding Fili and Kili
> 
> Gandalf using the peace sign.

After riding for what felt like an age over and under rocky terrains, Thorin at the head of the group gave the order to make camp which was to be perched on the ledge of a mountain. You noted how the shelter you’d all would receive would come from the lip of a cave, most likely that would be where the company would set up a fire preferring it to be hidden rather than in view of prying eyes. When you finally managed to get off of your horse Savannah, rather ungraciously, you couldn’t stand up as straight as you could have before you got on her, you went to rubbing the base of your spine in hopes of relieving some of the pressure your first day of riding gave you. You went around to the front of the horse, undoing her reins and stroked the side of her face, her leaning into the touch, you’d have to slip her an extra portion of food as a way of apology.

Noticing how the dwarfs had already unloaded most of the gear they had strapped onto there backs, you went over to Bilbo to see how he was doing:  
“So… how’s your first day been? Sore yet? “ you chuckled speaking from the experience you were having.

“There’s a small stinging in my legs but other that that I’m fine, hungry is all as I seemed to have missed a few meals while we were traveling” Bilbo said looking rather sheepish. “What about you? How are you holding up, I saw your face earlier and you looked like you were about to cry” bless Bilbo, he sounded so concerned. Honestly you didn’t think you were doing that bad, save for your achy back, I guess your face betrayed you if he thought you were going to cry. “Achy back is all, guess I’m not used to riding for this long” You’d never been on a horse in your life, but you weren’t about to tell Bilbo that. Bofur piped in at your answer“ Well lass, you can’t have been around many decent men then” his eyebrows wiggling as he spoke, those within hearing distance laughed, all the while you stood there completely oblivious to what he just said. Even Thorin managed a chuckle. 

Bombur must have overheard the earlier part of your and Bilbos conversation as he sounded to him“ Foods almost done, don’t you worry Master Baggins”

Later on, in the evening the sky had darkened significantly, you felt a shiver rise up your spine so made your way over the fire, seeing Fili and Kili sat chatting to one another you tried no to disrupt them. Taking your sling bag off your shoulder you set it down beside you, pulling out your phone seeing, the battery life was on 3% and had no service not that you’d have anyone to phone anyways. You rummaged through your bag pulling out your solar powered phone charger, thank goodness it was solar and not powered through electricity.

Kili and Fili noticed the odd object you had in your hand, Kili leaned over towards you “ (f/n) what is that “, he motioned towards the phone you held. “Its called a phone Kili, where I’m from you use it to talk to people” Kilis face looked confused “ how does it work?” he said taking it out your hand “ Well…um… how do I put it” that was one thing you didn’t think you’d have to explain, should you just start talking out the science behind it? Or just say its magic… magic it is. “Well Kili, its magic!” Kili looked towards the phone with an excited look on his face, then it fell “why would you use this instead of going and talking to somebody?” good question Kili “convenience” Kili and Fili’s mouths formed a little ‘o’ “There’s one cool thing about this though, here I’ll show you” Kili handed your phone back, you unlocked the phone screen, your phone background is a picture of the waterfall from the area of the gardens. You tapped the camera app on the screen and your image was reflected on the screen, Fili’s eyes lit up “WOW” you laughed slightly passing the phone to Kili who passed it to Fili. “See that little button there” you said pointing to the button at the bottom of the screen “push that when your ready to take a picture” “Kee lean in” Fili sounded so giddy, Kili leaned in both of them smiling widely. What you had forgot do was take the flash off the camera “Ahhhh” both of them screeched and rubbed their eyes “what the hell (f/n)?!” Kili said.   
All you could respond with was “oops, lemme just turn that off” you grinned. Turning the flash off they tried again and again and again, they were really enjoying this.

Then they asked you to get in the photograph with them, Fili stretched his arm out as far as he could so all three of you could fit into the picture. Bofur came over and asked what you were doing, Fili showed him the pictures and he called out to everyone “come over here and get in the picture” All the company came over Kilis voice got louder “Get together everyone, Mister Boggins come to the front, you’re the smallest” he grinned “Uncle, you have the longest arms you have to take the photo” Fili said handing Thorin the phone and explaining what to do” You went a stood next to Thorin making sure he was doing it right, you noticed on the screen all the company had arms around each other, expect for Gandalf who stood away from the group because he was too tall Thorin’s arm came to settle around your waist, all of the company was smiling “ Here’s to the journey” you said, the company either whooped or shouted happily at that”

When you settled in for the night, you, pulled out your phone looking at all the photos the company had taken. Your found the one with everyone in it and set it to your screensaver, when you took a closer look at it you noticed Gandalf in the background with his hand up in the peace sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your horses name, Savannah, comes from one of the horses that worked on the hobbit.


	6. CHAPTER 6 Tharkûn the meddler and the saviour | Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A closer bond starts to form between you and Thorin, Gandalf leaves in a Huff and Fili and Kill have the best timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not uploading anything sooner and for it only being a small chapter. I've been having trouble with my Microsoft word account where I have some of the already written chapters typed up.

It had been a considerable number of days since the group photo, whenever you looked at your screen you would see the joy-filled faces of Fili and Kili as they wrapped their arms around each other’s shoulders. Thorin’s gentle smile as he sees them in the camera’s reflection, the contours of his face finally relaxing. You smiled to yourself at the relaxed expression. He always looked so rigid and stiff, not that you could blame him, he was under an immense amount of pressure. Bilbos, who had stood on your right during the picture, but his face wasn’t even in the photo, when they had moved him to the front of the group Thorin had angled the camera so that the could get all the company in as well as yourself but the only the thing visible of Bilbo was his mess of curly hair. That made you chuckle. 

Lately there had been tension in the group, mainly between Gandalf and Thorin, when the company had finally come to a stop at a ruined farm Gandalf and Thorin went off to have a discussion, you tended to Savannah before leading her to where all the other ponies where being kept, you left her tethered next to Minty, you gave her snout a quick pet before you went back to camp. Just in time as well. You walked back over to see Gandalf huffing past Bilbo he momentarily turned his head in Bilbo’s direction to yell at him “Myself master Baggins!” he continued on in a huff mumbling to nobody in particular “I’ve had enough of dwarves for one day” The company parted to let him through. When he walked past you, he merely huffed once again! Something must have really ruffled his feathers, and by the looks of Thorin’s face he had been the ruffler, go figure. “come on Bomber were hungry” Thorin shouted over to Bomber.

Later on in the evening Bilbo came over bowl of stew in hand and sat on the log you had perched yourself on” Thought you could do with something to eat” in truth you had been sat there longer than you had realised “Bofur’s been calling over to you, wanted you to get something before Bombour went for a second bowl, so he sent me over here” with that he passed over the bowl of now tepid soup, picking up the wooden spoon you tried a bit. For what was available to the dwarves they did managed to make some flavourful things. When Bilbo moved to get up you asked” You’ve just sat down, where are you going now?” smiling at you lopsidedly Bilbo replied “ You’re not the only one that’s not eaten, Fili and Kili haven’t been back from looking after the pony’s yet so I’m going to go take them something to eat” you started to chuckle at this “ well aren't you a just a mother hen”.

As you were just finishing up your stew Thorin sat down next to you, heavily might I add, like he was ready for collapse. You looked around to see everyone in the company busy with something, you were about to get up to find something to do, already aware you’d done nothing for hours while everyone else was busting their asses off. Thorin’s hand shot out to grab your wrist, he pulled you back into your sitting position on the log before he began to speak “ Do you think I’m doing the right thing?” his voice was so soft and when he turned his head towards you his eyes looked tired “ I’m doing what is best for my people, yet they wouldn’t follow me in reclaiming our homeland “ that much was true, you had talked with Gandalf about why Thorin had come so late to Bag End and apparently he had been to a meeting to ask for help in retaking Erebor but to no avail. “ I wouldn’t know Thorin, I’ve never been through what you have. I’m more or less an outsider to this” You said, he moved closer towards you as you spoke “ but from what I can tell, your doing this for those who aren't able you. For those who were forced to flee their homes, for those that got hurt during the attack and for all those who want to go home but don’t know how. “ What’s so wrong in thinking like that?” For a moment it seemed as if the world around you disappeared, you leaned in close and so did he, but alas nothing is like that of a fairy-tale. Thorin’s head suddenly snapped around to Fili and Kili’s vice as the ran back towards the campsite. They both Only uttered one word:  
“TROLLS”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First Writings inspired by the works of Professor J.R.R Tolkien. What better way to my adventures off that with my favourite character Thorin Oakenshield. This is purely because the story holds something dear to me. in advance I'm sorry if there are mistakes with grammar, punctuation etc.
> 
> This will have both features of the book and movies because I love them both, I watched the movie before reading the book and then re-watched the movies again. This has become a cycle ha.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> If you recognise something it belongs to Tolkien.
> 
> Enjoy :) Until Next time *waves*


End file.
